Rulers, including adjustable rulers, are known in the art. Rulers which may be pivoted between a zig-zag compact position and a longitudinal extended position, for example, have been available for decades.
Moreover, rulers have been used for a variety of purposes in addition to measuring distances. For example, rulers are commonly used to provide straight edges either for drawing a straight line, or to provide a visual guide to follow across a row of written information.
The present invention is directed toward further improving upon rulers so as to provide still further functional and structural advantages.